peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pastels
(This page is about the Scottish band. For the American doo-wop group of the same name, see Pastels(2)). The Pastels are an independent music group from Glasgow, Scotland formed in 1981. They were a key act of the UK independent music scene of the 1980s. The group currently consists of Stephen McRobbie (vocals, guitar), Katrina Mitchell (vocals, drum kit), Gerard Love (bass guitar), John Hogarty (guitar), Tom Crossley (flute, keyboards), and Alison Mitchell (trumpet). Links to Peel Peel had an interest in the Pastels music since the early 80's, but was disappointed with their first session in 1984, describing on his 03 July 1997 (BFBS) show as the worst session to be ever broadcast, after playing their single, Unfair Kind Of Fame: "I've had mixed feelings about the Pastels over the years. I mean, obviously there are certain people that see them as being repositories of all that's good and decent in the world, but they did do a session for my domestic programmes about 15 years ago which I think was the worst that has ever been done. I can say this now probably, all these years on, and it was just truly terrible. It was broadcast, because we're obliged to do so, I think, but at the same time, ever since then, I've thought, "Hmm, the Pastels, eh?," but that track's OK." In 1999, the Pastels contributed to John Peel's 60th Birthday Album by covering the Beatles' And Your Bird Can Sing. Festive Fifty Entries *1986 Festive Fifty: Truck Train Tractor #23 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1984-01-17. Broadcast: 07 February 1984 *Something Going On / Stay With Me Till Morning / Tomorrow The Sun Will Shine / Trains Go Down The Track 2. Recorded: 1997-10-05. Broadcast: 04 November 1997 *Ship To Shore / Advice To The Graduate / On The Way / Frozen Wave 3. Recorded: 1999-08-04. Broadcast: 24 August 1999 *Star / Rundown Rendezvous / Secret Music / Mechanised Other Shows Played ; 1982 *13 October 1982: Heavens Above ('Songs for Children' 7") Whaam! ;1983 *15 November 1983: I Wonder Why (7") Rough Trade *15 December 1983: I Wonder Why (7") Rough Trade ; 1986 *07 June 1986 (BFBS): Truck Train Tractor (7") Glass *17 June 1986: Truck Train Tractor (7") Glass *Karl's Tape July 1986: Truck Train Tractor (single) Glass *24 December 1986: 'Train Truck Tractor (7 inch)' (Glass) FF #23 ;1987 *09 February 1987: Automatically Yours (LP - Up For A Bit With The Pastels) Glass *17 February 1987: Ride (LP - Up For a Bit With The Pastels) Glass *25 February 1987: Crawl Babies (LP - Up For A Bit With The Pastels) Glass *13 March 1987 (BFBS): 'Up For A Bit (LP-Up For A Bit With The Pastels)' (Glass) ;1989 *05 June 1989: Zooom (album - Sittin' Pretty) Chapter 22 *20 June 1989: Ugly Town (album - Sittin' Pretty) Chapter 22 *22 June 1989: Anne Boleyn (album - Sittin' Pretty) Chapter 22 ;1997 *19 June 1997: Unfair Kind Of Fame (12") Domino *03 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Unfair Kind Of Fame (2x7")' (Up) *10 July 1997: 'Unfair Kind Of Fame' (Single) Domino *07 October 1997: On The Way (LP - Illumination) Domino *09 October 1997: Fragile Gang (CD - Illumination) Domino *16 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Fragile Gang (LP-Illumination)' (Domino) *15 October 1997: Remote Climbs (LP - Illumination) Domino *18 November 1997: On The Way (album - Illumination) Domino *20 November 1997 (BFBS): 'On The Way (LP-Illumination)' (Domino) ;1999 *21 April 1999: Windy Hill (Remixed by Cornelius) (EP: Cornelius - CM - Cornelius Remixes) Matador *31 August 1999: And Your Bird Can Sing (CD - John Peel’s Birthday CD) white label *15 September 1999: And Your Bird Can Sing (CD - John Peel’s Birthday CD) white label *October 1999 (FSK): And Your Bird Can Sing (CD - John Peel’s Birthday CD) white label See Also *C86 External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists